A well known problem associated with everyday laundering is the disarray that can occur with paired items of clothing such as socks. Through the laundering process, these matched pairs can become separated or lost, thus leaving the launderer with the unwanted task of having to match up the pairs of socks afterwards. Various attempts have been made to simplify this problem by using mechanical devices to keep the paired items together during the laundering process. One such attempt is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,877 to Bohman, wherein each sock of a pair of matching socks has snap fastening means to attach one sock to the other. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853 to Boxer et al., discloses a pair of socks having a self-contained hook and loop fastener for securing each sock to one another.
However, these attempts have proven generally unsatisfactory. The fasteners that have thus far been used have the potential to interfere with the regular use of the apparel item. Furthermore, these fasteners may be unable to withstand the forces common to laundering and may cause the socks to slip or pull out of engagement during the washing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can secure paired items of clothing in a connected state during the laundering process which also does not interfere with the normal intended use of the clothing items. In addition, there is a need for a fastening device that resists slipping or pulling out of engagement during the laundering process.